


Let It Snow

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler’s eyes lit up as she peered out the window at the Doctor’s Christmas morning discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

“Snow!” 

Rose Tyler’s eyes lit up as she peered out the window at the Doctor’s Christmas morning discovery. Their first one together in Pete’s Word and there was snow coming down (so much better than ash falling from the sky). 

A blanket of white covered the yard in front of their small blue home. Already two feet deep, it looked like a magical winter wonderland. She hadn’t cared about presents (she already had everything she wanted) but this was perfect. 

After they donned their coats, she grabbed his hand. Grinning at him she said one word. Just one word.

“Run!”


End file.
